


Push And Pull

by EspressoDepressoOof



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Breathplay, Gen, Light Sadism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspressoDepressoOof/pseuds/EspressoDepressoOof
Summary: Sorry, I had to.





	Push And Pull

Behind me a wall, before me the reaper.

This is how it starts, and maybe this is how it ends.

No space, warm large and violent hands creep onto me and meet my flesh. They embrace my neck and for a moment thumbs are rubbing against my neck.

'Here we go again.'

The breath get stuck in my throat once they tighten.

Lift, push backwards, pull closer.

I grasp at those rough hands helplessly, grasp them just to keep a grip on reality. 

Tighten more, knock my breath as much as you can, look at me coldly behind those shades, and then choke.

Once, twice, trice.

On the forth time hold it longer, count your anger away as you watch me struggling for air and the color leave my face.

Don't be bothered, I've practiced.

Don't be bothered, we practiced together.

Choke harder for a second once your anger has faded away, then undo.

Let me hit the dirty pavement as I take sharp inhales.

 

Count to fifteen, then repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had to.


End file.
